Addictive
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Sabes que lo que hay entre ustedes no se va a romper porque es, entre otras cosas, adictivo. Y porque es una adicción a la que no quieres renunciar. Viñeta Femslash. Giftfic para Maga.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y el 'plot' es mío. Graciasdenada.**

**Claim: Mel/Leah; menciones de Mel/Jared, Jake/Nessie y one-sided Jake/Leah**

**Sumary:** _Sabes que lo que hay entre ustedes no se va a romper porque es, entre otras cosas, adictivo. Y porque es una adicción a la que no quieres renunciar._

**Dedicatoria: Para Maga por su cumpleaños.**

* * *

**Addictive.**

Tus ojos encuentran los suyos, oscuros, indescifrables y sabes que de nuevo sus pensamientos están en sintonía. Es anormal, porque eso no debería pasar entre ustedes. Pero pasa y lo disfrutan. Ambas son de naturaleza terca, jamás le darán la razón a nadie, jamás aceptaran lo que los otros digan si ustedes creen que no es justo.

Ambas han tenido que enfrentar peleas y no siempre han llevado la consigna ganadora.

Desliza sus manos por debajo de tu blusa y muerde tu hombro. Dejas escapar un gemido anhelante. Sientes sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el sonido. Podrá ser un par de años más joven que tú pero sabe lo que quiere, aunque no siempre ha estado en su destino obtenerlo.

Tú peleaste por recuperar el control de tu propio cuerpo y eventualmente ganaste, aunque durante un momento llegaste a pensar que quizás sería mejor que no lo hicieras. Ella ha luchado por mantenerse como la chica fuerte y a veces cínica, a veces amarga, a veces llena de veneno e ironía. Conoces su historia aunque a ella no le hace gracia, la compadeces pero no se lo dirás, la admiras, tú lo has sentido, pensar que alguna vez pudiste haber perdido a Jared. Sabes que hubiera sido insoportable. Por eso admiras que sea capaz de mirar a ese adolescente Jake jugar con la niña de cabello broncíneo sin que las lágrimas la traicionen.

Pero ahora no quieres admirarla a lo lejos, quieres saciar tu curiosidad. Quieres que ella sacie su curiosidad de ti. Quieres sentir la adrenalina en tu cuerpo. Sientes sus palmas arder al contacto de tu piel y no sabes a ciencia cierta si es porque en realidad su temperatura es muy elevada o porque a ti la lujuria ya te está haciendo efecto.

Caen al suelo y comienza un forcejeo, un baile, manos que recorren la piel de la otra sin perder detalle alguno de su anatomía, suspiros y jadeos y gemidos que llenan el aire que las rodea. Ropa botada alrededor entremezclada del mismo modo en que están ustedes. Sudor destilándose por los poros de su piel. Latidos que resuenan con estrépito, pero que marcan un compás que sólo ustedes conocen.

Mordisquea tu clavícula y en respuesta entierras tus manos sobre su cabello cortado irregularmente, no le molesta el dolor que le puedas infligir, aunque sea accidentalmente. Ella te lo ha dicho, no son de piedra, pero son un poquito más resistentes que el resto de los humanos normales.

Piel contra piel, notas que tu piel es un poco más clara que la suya pero no importa. Sientes la electricidad. Sientes la fricción. Ella también lo siente, gime en tu oído y se aproximan al momento más culminante del encuentro, el más decisivo. Sus dedos hacen maravillas en ti y no puedes soportarlo. Gritas su nombre y escuchas con cierta satisfacción que grita el tuyo. Es la primera vez que lo hace. Se escucha bien.

Se visten en silencio y antes de salir intercambian una mirada cómplice, porque nadie más sabra lo que han compartido.

- Los otros han vuelto - les dice Jamie en cuanto se acercan lo suficiente como para unirse sin recibir miradas curiosas.

Van a recibirlos. Un par de brazos fuertes te rodean y se te desdibuja el mundo. Por un segundo, puedes ver a los demás recibiendo a los que han vuelto, parejas que se abrazan a su alrededor: Ian y Wanda. Jacob y Nessie. Jared y tú. Y también la ves a ella. A Leah, contemplando los distintos cuadros de amor con una sonrisa triste jugueteando en sus labios.

Afuera es de noche, el cielo está despejado.

Intercambias otra mirada cómplice con Leah y sabes que la rutina entre ustedes no se va a romper. Porque es cuando están a solas que puedes conocerla, conoces a la Leah que es dominante pero que también es un poco más humana. Porque lo que hay entre ustedes es adictivo.

Y es una adicción a la que no quieres renunciar.


End file.
